Rain and Moments
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Birthday Yuuichirou] Hujan merupakan cuaca yang dapat menyetir cuaca hati maupun cuaca pikiran seseorang. Dan tak urung hujan dapat menggiring kepada momen-momen yang telah silam.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), drama yang entahlah apakah bisa disebut drama.

Sekuel fanfik kolaborasi dengan Marry Sykes

.

Selamat Ulang Tahun Yuuichirou

.

* * *

 **. : RAIN AND MOMENTS : .**

* * *

"Mika, ketelmu berisik."

Pelupuk itu meretak. Tersibak perlahan. Sepasang zamrud terbit. Membias fokus. Kemudian mengukir sendu.

Cerek di atas kompor mengaum. Asap keluar deras pada moncongnya. Semakin dibiarkan, suaranya semakin mengamuk. Bener-benar mengiritasi pendengaran. Kelewat berisik.

Kepala diangkat. Leher digerakkan. Menoleh pandang. Cukup sigap ia menyikapi sumber suara yang merenggutnya dari alam bawah sadar―di samping _laptop_ yang masih menyala menampakan peringatan bahwa baterainya harus diisi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju konter dapur, bahkan nyaris melompat dari kursi hanya untuk mematikan kompor sebelum air rebusan menyusut.

"Kau kebiasaan! Meninggalkan kompor dalam keadaan masih menyala!"

Pria itu masih berdiri di hadapan kompor yang sudah mati. Dan moncong ketel masih mengeluarkan uap meski tipis. Mikaela mengusap wajah. Menghela napas penat.

Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur hanya karena menunggu rebusan air. Air matang, bersuhu panas dengan asap mengepul-ngepul untuk nanti dilarutkannya dengan bubuk kopi, guna menemaninya dalam menggarap naskah yang baru setengah jalan tersunting.

Ia lelah, pastilah. Mikaela beberapa hari ini selalu kalah oleh penatnya dunia. Kantuk dan tertidur adalah pertahanan dari tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyajikan minuman penghalau kuap. Secangkir kopi telah terapit pada jemarinya. Mikaela menyesap sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Di luar sedang hujan.

"Hujan?"

Ia melenggang, mendekati kaca jendela berbingkai besar―yang di sisi sebaliknya telah basah oleh terjangan hujan. Penampakan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, bagian atap bangunan, dan seberapa muramnya langit; terlihat tidak jelas, tertutup oleh selaput embun dan kabut guyuran.

Ketika jaraknya hanya bersisa beberapa senti saja dari jendela, kepala Mikaela mendongak, agak meneleng ke kiri kemudian meneleng ke kanan, memerhatikan tiap hujan yang menuruni, merayap pada bingkai kaca; merupakan sebuah hal yang dirasa menarik untuk disimak.

Ia lalu menempelkan kening, beralih menempelkan pipi kanan pada pigura jendela. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana atmosfera hujan dapat membuat seseorang menostalgia.

Sebagaimana banyak orang berpendapat, bahwa hujan merupakan cuaca yang dapat menyetir cuaca hati maupun cuaca pikiran seseorang. Ia lantas bersedia digiring kepada momen-momen yang telah silam.

Setahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ini, ia dapat mengingat bahwa saat itu ia masih sangat-sangat sibuknya mempersiapkan perlengkapan pernikahan. Yah, pada hari itu hujan juga turun dengan derasnya.

Ada rasa bahagia, terharu, dan berpasrah menumpuk jadi satu. Bahagia karena besoknya adalah hari sakral. Terharu sebab penantiannya selama ini berbuah manis. Dan berpasrah, berkat keadaan fisik pasangannya masih belum stabil dalam menerima pemberkatan. Namun, di balik itu semua, rasa bahagialah yang paling betakhta, di antara bagaimanapun keadaan yang mencoba untuk merisaknya.

Semuanya terangkum begitu manis sekalipun ingatan melompatnya pada adegan di bawah hajaran hujan yang gencar menamparnya dari kekecewaan di mana ia berjalan sempoyongan yang kemudian berakhir duduk tergeletak di badan jalan dengan seonggok surat undangan.

"Apa kau sedang mengingat kejadian itu, Mika?"

Senyum pun turut mengukir manis, meski sorotnya masih kosong karena dalam mode melamun.

Mikaela sama sekali tidak merutuki kejadian mengilukan itu. Justru ia menganggap tanpa ada adegan pilu dalam kehidupan, seseorang tidak akan bertahan dalam sistem hierarki dunia yang kejam. Momen itu adalah satu dari sekian faktor pendukung ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Tegar dan kuat. Bukan lagi seseorang yang lemah, yang pengecut dalam menghadapi apa pun, yang suka bersembunyi di balik kesemuan maupun kepalsuan.

Cukup berlarut dalam khayalan yang bernama kenangan, Mikaela tersadar dan kembali menengok _laptop_ -nya. Layarnya meredup. Cangkir kopi segera diletakkan. Ia bergegas mengisi ulang. Untunglah tidak sampai mati total.

Mikaela duduk, memerhatikan pekerjaannya. "Sampai mana tadi, ya?"

"Burung camar."

"Oh, iya, burung camar."

Kelereng biru menggulir kursor mencari kata yang tadi disebutkan. Ia kembali membaca, menyunting dan memperbaiki ejaan yang keliru atau kata-kata yang salah pengetikan.

"Kau pasti bertanya, kenapa harus burung camar 'kan, Yuu- _chan_?" Sebuah pengandaian yang diterapkan pada cerita naskah yang tengah ditanganinya.

"Iya. Kenapa harus burung camar?"

"Pasti kau akan bilang. Kenapa tidak malaikat saja?" Mata Mikaela tidak bergeser sedikit pun pada layar.

"Iya. Kenapa tidak malaikat saja."

Tidak menoleh atau menengok sedikit pun. Fokus tetap pada pekerjaan. "Karena malaikat sudah banyak diterapkan mungkin―oh, ini kata-katanya salah."

"Kata siapa? Bagiku malaikat adalah kata-kata yang sangat istimewa. Perumpamaan yang sangat pantas untukmu."

Dan untaian kalimat itu dibiarkan mengambang. Mikaela kembali lagi tenggelam pada pekerjaan. Hingga pukul enam sore ia mengakhirinya. Pergi mandi dan selesai tepat dengan redanya hujan.

Mikaela kemudian memutuskan untuk meningkahi peralatan dapur.

* * *

Sebuah kue ulang tahun diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. Asli buatan tangan. Bentuknya bulat dengan dilapisi selaput krim putih. Ia menambahkan irisan buah kiwi dan jeruk pada bagian atasnya.

Mikaela menempati salah satu kursi. Duduk manis sambil mengamati api pada empat lilin kecil yang telah dinyalakan di atas kue.

Tepat jam dua belas malam, alarm pada ponsel pintar berdering. Sekali sentuhan pada layar suara itu lenyap.

Hening mendominasi tetapi kekhidmatan dapat teresapi. Harapan-harapan kecil seakan memenuhi ruangan di bawah naungan empat cahaya kecil berpilar kurus di atas makanan manis.

Mikaela merasakan sesak tetapi sekaligus bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sejurus pandang ia menatap ke depan, pada kue hasil karyanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuu- _chan_."

Suaranya agak serak. Sedikit tercekat. Tetapi ia dapat menahan agar rasa haru itu tidak bergumul dan tumpah ke permukaan.

"Dan―" napas dihirup dalam. Namun saat diembuskan kembali, rasa haru itu berhasil lolos. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya mulai memerah. Selingkar cincin yang tersemat pada jari manis diputar-putar pelan. "―selamat ulang tahun pernikahan."

Yuuichirou duduk tepat di hadapan. Menatap wajah Mikaela tanpa henti. "Terima kasih, Mika."

Sahutan dari Yuuichirou tidak akan pernah tersampaikan, sebab ada tembok pembatas tak kasat, membenteng kuat, tak dapat tertembus. "Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu."

Kemudian empat lilin kecil padam, menyalurkan harapan untuk Yuuichirou yang kini telah berbeda naungan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n**

Jadi, sebenarnya di sini Yuu udah jadi hantu, ya. Mikaela bertanya tentang burung camar yang sebenarnya dia bermonolog sendiri (karena mungkin jika ada Yuu, dia akan bertanya demikian). Kebetulan saja percakapan mereka terkesan bersahutan. Padahal ya Mika ga bisa lihat Yuu, ga tahu sama sekali bahwa Yuu yang udah beda alam masih sering mengunjunginya.

Okay, prekuel fanfik ini bisa dibaca di akun Marry Sykes yang berjudul After That Day.

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Raja Garam.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
